Growing Pains
by Kelsi Creator
Summary: Aang and Toph are turning 13 on the same day, so Katara and Sokka tell them the basics of growing up. Their hormones eventually get them and Aang asks Toph out for a date. Rated M for sexual and mature content


"Hi, Toph." Aang had accidently run into her. "Hey, Twinkletoes." Toph said, "Do me a favor and watch where you're going." She walked into the forest for firewood. Aang glared at her, "Bitch." He mumbled. Katara and Sokka were setting up camp.

Next week was Toph's thirteenth birthday. Oddly, it was also Aang's, so Sokka pulled him into a tent for a private "man-to-man" talk. "Aang, since you're turning thirteen soon, I'm gonna tell you how it is growing up." Sokka began. Aang nodded as he continued, "Girls are going to become more attractive to you, and you'll start having erections."

_"Erections?"_

Sokka continued, "Yes, erections. When you're in a personal position with a girl, or you see a girl naked, your penis will need strange attention." Aang looked disgusted, "EW!! I wouldn't want to see a girl naked! Besides, what kind of position?" "A kind of position like if a girl is on top of you." Sokka explained. "Oh." Aang quickly left the tent. He felt a little uncomfortable about turning 13.

Katara had to talk with Toph, too. "Toph, when you turn thirteen, your body will change." She said, "You'll become slim and curvy, your breasts will grow larger, and you'll get cramps every month. This is all called _puberty._" "Gross." Toph remarked. "Anyway," Katara continued, "those cramps will follow with having to use things called pads. They keep bloody-like liquids from staining your-" _"GROSS!!" _Toph ran out of the tent. Katara sighed. "This'll be harder than I thought." She mumbled.

Toph ran into Aang this time, "Beat it, Twinkletoes!" She felt so unhappy about growing up. Aang glared at her, "I don't feel like seeing you either, blind girl!!" That actually hurt Toph's feelings enough for her to break out crying. Aang felt guilty. "Sorry, Toph," he knelt down to her, "I just have alot on my mind." Toph looked up, "I do, too. I can't handle growing up." "Me neither." Aang said. They were getting closer to each other until Aang got close enough and kissed her. Toph adjusted to the kiss and kissed him back. This lead to them making out. Aang laid her on her back and kissed her. His hands wandered into her shirt and he rubbed her back until her stomach and her back were visible. Toph moaned as Aang kissed her neck. He stopped and got up blushing, "Sorry about that. I guess that's a part of growing up." Aang said. Toph fixed her shirt and got up, "Probably." She left without saying bye and Aang left to find Sokka. He had to ask him something.

"Sokka, in the forest today, after I left, I ran into Toph and and we..." Aang felt uneasy. "You...what?" Sokka asked. After a minute, he understood, "You _made out _with her, didn't you?" Aang nodded, "And it kinda almost turned into something. I felt funny when I was doing it, too. What's that called?" "Hormones." Sokka said, "It's when you want sex badly from a girl. And you experienced it way before I did!" Aang blushed, "So, it's normal?" "Yup." Sokka replied, "There's nothing to worry about." Aang left to find Toph again.

He finally found her with Katara. "Katara, can you excuse us for a minute?" Aang asked politely. Katara nodded and left the tent, but listened from outside. Toph looked confused, "So...is this about earlier?" "Sort of." Aang said, "I've been wondering...would you go on a date with me?" he asked quickly. Toph looked suprisd, now, "Umm...okay." Katara smiled outside. Toph had told her about the moment in the woods, so she was sure what to tell Toph about dating immature boys.

"Katara!" Toph rushed for her. Katara looked up, "I know. I heard. C'mon." She pulled Toph into the tent. "So, what will happen?" Toph asked. Katara thought, "Well, considering what happened earlier between you two...he'll probably try again at the end of the date. Especially if he goes to Sokka for advice. If he does, only let it go far if he has condoms. Those keep you from getting STD or becoming pregnant."

Aang desperately went to find Sokka, _again. _"Sokka, I asked Toph out. What'll happen?" He asked. Sokka thought for a moment, "If you take my advice, try to make out with her again. This time, carry condoms, in case it gets far. Condoms are these plastic coverings you put on your penis to keep the girl from getting STD or becoming...you know...pregnant." Aang felt nervous about the date. How would things go?

Katara helped Toph dress up for her date. She combed her hair down, _it was longer than she expected_, she got her a beautiful kimono, and she helped her put on make up. Sokka gave Aang his old, outgrown kimono. It was blue and white and it still looked new. The date finally arrived and Aang waited in a nearby town for Toph. Katara brought Toph to the town, who looked beautiful, but nervous. She pushed Toph along until Aang spotted her and smiled. Katara snuck off for them to be alone. "Wow." Aang said, blushing, "You look beautiful tonight, Toph." The moon shone on Toph's pale face. "Thank you." She said. Aang took her hand and they headed into a restaurant.

Later, Aang took Toph to a lake he had found. "What're we doing here?" Toph asked. "I just wanted to take you here." Aang replied, "I found it yesterday and it's a nice place to relax and unwind from a long day." Sokka and Katara watched from afar. "He's way more romantic than you'll ever be." Katara remarked. "Ha ha ha." Sokka said sarcastically. Toph laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Aang kissed her. She kissed him back but this time Aang picked her up and carried her off to an inn Sokka had suggested. He had reserved a room for them there. "He _actually_ carried her." Sokka was suprised. "Wow. I was right. He actually is more romantic than you'll ever be." Katara said. Sokka glared at her.

IN THE INN...

Aang and Toph were in their room. Toph waited in the bed undressed, though she covered herself with a blanket. Aang was also undressed but had trouble putting on the condom. "Is there a problem?" Toph asked. She couldn't see what was going on. "Oh, no." Aang reassured her. He decided to wait until it was time to fuck her to put it on. He joined her in the bed and kissed her. Toph kissed him back and Aang rubbed her thigh. He broke away from the kiss and looked at her breasts. They had grown for a while. Toph blushed when he rubbed her nipple. She felt around his chest and eventually wandered towards his penis. Aang jumped a little when he felt her hand there, "What're you doing?" Toph didn't answer. She just grabbed his penis and sucked on it. Aang moaned and grabbed her hair. She stopped after a while. Aang sat up facing her and pushed some hair out of her face when he saw how beautiful she was as she smiled. His hormones finally reacted and he put on a condom with no trouble at all. He kissed her and laid her down on her back. "Ready?" He asked. Toph nodded. Aang entered her and heard her squeal. "You okay?" He asked. Toph nodded again, though tears filled her eyes. Aang slowly thrusted in and out of her. Toph rubbed his chest, motioning him to go faster. He obeyed her request and thrusted faster and faster. Toph moaned and moaned until she screamed:

"AANG!! I LOVE YOU!!"

Aang smiled and kissed her, "I love you, too." He soon came and pulled out of her. Toph was breathing hard. Aang was tired. They were both sweaty and naked. Toph eventually fell asleep. Aang kissed her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, Toph." He laid down next to her and fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
